Amor Inesperado
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Pasan los años, Inuyasha y Kagome tuvieron una hija, y Ranma y Akane tuvieron un hijo... ¿Que pasarían si se encontraban? ¿El chico sentirá atracción por la chica híbrida? ¿Algun día ella lo notara? ... mi primer crossover y no me aguante en escribirlo... hecho por Gotti Calavera
1. Chapter 1

Amor Inesperado.

Holiguiiss mi gente... basándome en mis animes favoritos este va hacer mi primer crossever... creo que así se escribe la cosa... bueno ellos no me pertenecen... les pertenece a únicamente a la diosa del manga... Rumiko Takahashi... aunque la historia trata de sus hijos, pero bueno... Esto es por culpa de mi irritante imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Hola-**hablan.

_**-Hola-**_piensan.

**»Hola-**monólogo.

* * *

_**Chapter-1:Mi primer día.**_

* * *

»Mi nombre es Okono Higurashi, tengo 15 y estoy cursando el primer grado de preparatoria, vivo con mi tío Sota y su pequeño hijo Kuro, sin olvidar al despistado de mi bisabuelo y mi abuela. ¿Mis padres?. Eso es algo muy raro que pregunten, mi mama se embarazo de mi a los 16. Pero tranquilos, no están separados, ni muertos mis padres.

»En realidad nací en otra época, se podía decir a finales de las guerras civiles de Japón, mi papá es él más grande héroe conocido por ser un híbrido, osea un Hombre-Bestia, mi padre es Inuyasha el Hombre-Bestia que salvo a todos de las garras de Naraku, sin olvidar de cierta ayuda de mi madre Kagome una sacerdotisa, Miroku un monje pervertido, Sango una exterminadora fuerte y Zippo un zorro demonio.

»De seguro notaron mi extraña apariencia desde el principio, de que mi cabello de es color blanco hasta abajo de los hombros y de ahí es negro, mis ojos similares a un amarillo y que mis colmillos son más grandes que el resto de los demás. Aunque tengo en la cabeza siempre un gorro de lana morado, donde oculto mis orejas de perro blanco.

»Soy la única de mi familia que quiere tener una vida alejada de la época donde habitan mi familia, porque quiero tener una vida como tal vez la quiso mi madre antes de que cayera en el pozo donde la transporto a esa época y conoció a mi padre. Aunque fue muy difícil de convencer a mi padre, pero mi mamá termino de convencerlo.

»Es el primer día de clases y estoy emocionada, no se me olvida cuando llegue a la época actual a la edad de 6 años y empecé a cursar la primaria. Ahora he llegado aquí sin pensar que podre llegar hacer:

**-Buen Día familia...-**baje lo más rápido que pude a lo que era la antigua habitación de mi madre, mi cabello era un desastre, con el cabello blanco y las puntas negras muy largas, solté como un bostezo.

**-¿Por qué no estas lista orejas de perro?-**pregunto mi primo que se parecía a un mini Sota.

»Mire su ropa, traía el uniforme de la escuela, me quede pasmada, me atragante de comida**-No puede ser se me olvido que ayer era Domingo y mi ultimo día de libertad-**grite a los cuatro vientos y me dirigí a mi cuarto para vestirme.

**-Es igual de deistada que su padre...-**menciono mi abuela, baje lo más rápido que pude.

»Maldito uniforme, tu falda tan cortita de color negro no lo soporto, la camisa crema, chaqueta casi gris remangada hasta los codos, la corbata que es un estorbo de color roja y las medias negras, que suerte que puedo usar mis converse blancos y mi gorro de lana morado.

»Maldita sea no llegare a tiempo, en momentos desesperados recurro a mis habilidades, es momento de saltar como conejo, doblo la esquina y por accidente caigo en los brazos de un muchacho, mi gorrito cubre mis ojos, al fin logro quitarmelo de mis ojos y lo miro, no se porque mi cara arde, al igual que el joven.

.-.-.-.-.

»Mi nombre es Yukio Saotome-Tendo, mi edad es de 16 y voy a cursar el primer grado de preparatoria, en el Instituto Regional de Tokio, vivo en el "Templo de Artes Marciales Saotome-Tendo". Vivo para mi mala suerte con mi madre y mi padre, sin olvidar a las latosas de mis hermanas.

»No digo que me desagrade, solo que para mi es algo irritante, mientras mi mama casi nos mata por el sabor horrible de la comida, aunque tenga buena apariencia, mi papa me hace pruebas inesperadas en cualquier momento y cualquier lugar, y mis hermanas que son irritantes.

»Sin olvidar que comparto algo muy personal con mi padre, saque el cabello azulado de mi madre, los ojos azules de mi padre, y o si casi lo olvido, mi papá tiene un raro caso, cuando toca el agua fría se convierte en una chica de cabello rojo. ¿Adivinen que hago yo cuando me toca el agua fría?. Exacto me convierto en una chica de cabellos pelirrojos como mi padre.

»Maldita genética, le ruego, le suplico y le imploro que vayamos a China para resolver nuestro caso, pero él se niega, es un terco sin remedio, dice que tengo que encontrar a alguien que me ame sin importar lo que pasa.

»Camino, demasiado pensativo arriba de los muros de las calles de Tokio camino hasta el instituto, ¿A que se refiere mi padre? ¿Que insinúa con esa ridícula enseñanza**-El amor no me caerá del cielo-**extendiendo los brazos y de ahí por azares del destino una chica cae del cielo.

»Se aparta la parte que le cubría de sus ojos del gorro de lana morado, sus ojos, su pelo, mi respiración, es algo inexplicable, sus ojos expresaban una cierta hermosura desconocida al igual que su cabello, despeinado y de esos colores combinados.

* * *

Yukio cierra los ojos, se acerca a su boca, con la intención de besarla, pero no siente nada, no es que no sienta el sentimiento del que tienes al besar, ese clásico "mariposas en el estomago", no encuentra los labios de la chica, abre los ojos y no esta:

**-Estas raro ¿que te pasa?-**pregunto la chica del gorro morado y le toca la frente.

**-No es nada, solo que...-**su nerviosismo lo fomento, pero el orgullo lo alcanzo**-¿De donde saliste?-**pregunto.

**-No tengo tiempo de hablar contigo trencita-**dijo corriendo.

**-Es cierto el instituo-**corrió a un lado de la chica, había algo en ella que era muy diferente a las demas**-¿Como te llamas?-**pregunto al fin de llegar a la entrada del instituto.

**-Mi nombre es Okono Higurashi-**le extendió la mano y sonrió de una forma muy amigable.

**-Yukio Saotome-Tendo, lindura-**le dio la mano y la beso, mientras la chica se pone roja.

**-Okono...-**grito una voz a lo lejos, era una chica de pañoleta amarilla con rayas negras y el cabello negro.

**-Momo...-**se aparto de el chico y abrazo a la chica.

**-Oko, no me digas que ya conociste a Yukio...-**dijo señalando al chico**-Pero bueno tu tienes unos gustos muy raros en especial con ese muchacho que...-**se quedó pensativa y al fin se acordo**-Así se llama Zippo el chico mayor que tu...-**le cerro la boca a la chica.

**-Se suponía que era secreto...-**se quedo pensando**-Pero, ¿Por que dijiste que tengo gustos raros respecto con Yukio?-**iba hablar otra vez la chica, pero el chico llego por atrás.

**-Momo, ¿Como va todo con mi tío Ryoga y mi tía Ukyo?...-**se la llevo lejos de la chica de gorro**-Escucha, me gusta ella y apareció del cielo y cayo en mis brazos, solo quiero que no digas de mi caso...-**le tocaba los hombros.

**-Claro, no lo diré, tampoco ella sabe sobre mi "casito"-**enroscó lo dedos para hacer las comillas.

**-Si, ¿desde cuando la conoces?-**pregunto el chico.

**-Su comida favorita es el Ramen, aunque le dice "Comida Ninja", le gusta los narcisos y su color favorito es el morado... ¿lo anotaste?-**pregunto con autoridad, miro al chico de trenza con un cuaderno de notas y un lápiz.

**-Morado... Gracias Momo-**se va corriendo a buscar a la chica, entro a su salón (Ya que no puede saltarse las clases para buscarla o si podía) y miro a la chica que miraba a la ventana**-**_**Bien es ella, solo actúa natural y relajante, recuerda que ninguna mujer se resiste a tus encantos y si se resiste es la indicada, al igual que lo hizo papá con mamá...-**_se acerco a ella.

**-Miren con quien me toco, el chico de la trenza...-**dijo con cierta ironía.

**-Jajaja, que chistosa...-**dijo el chico fingiendo la risa.

**-Y...-**CUADERNO VOLADOR ATACA**-Hijos de Puta, me pueden dejar en paz...-**dijo la chica con una rudeza muy fuerte.

**-¿Y que harás Higurashi?-**pregunto la chica.

**-Ahora no me molestes, no es mi culpa que...-**fue interrumpida ya que alguien la abrazo por atrás.

**-Hola mi linda chica de ojos...-**cachetada tremenda.

**-Maldito Hoyo, dejame en paz...-**dijo la chica empujando a la chica(Nota:Se parece en apariencia física al Hoyo de la película 2, solo que es más atrevido).

**-Hay, no seas así, sabes que me...-**acto impulsivo y celos intervino el chico.

**-Dejala, en paz a mi amiga...-**dijo Yukio abrazando a Okono.

**-¿Amiga?-**dijeron con asombro todos incluyendo la del gorro.

**-Amiga, ¿desde cuando lo somos?-**pregunto la chica safanose de su brazo.

**-Claro, desde que caíste a mis brazos, misteriosamente del cielo...-**se llevo la mano al mentón pensando.

**-Maldito...-**dijo Hoyo y le quiso golpear, pero (Vero:Es muy claro que esquivara, luego saldran del salón y empezara una mini pleito, pero términa al sonar el timbre, luego a la salida es lo mismo hasta que llegan sepa como a un baldío)**-Rindete Saotome...-**amenazó y a la vez tenia cansancio.

**-No...-**grito el chico y miro a la chica que segui viendo la pelea(Vivis:Igual que su padre no se pierde una pelea), pero solo estaban ellos tres, maldita suerte le cayo agua**-No puede ser...-**dijo con voz de chica.

**-Sera una vergüenza ver...-**tres pelos cayeron y una chica de cabellos blancos negros tronaba sus dedos.

**-Alejate de él...-**gruño dejando despavorido a un chico**-Y bien solo espero que me expliques...-**dijo la chica que tenia la ropa muy sucia.

**-Al igual que tu...-**dijo la chica pelirroja y fueron para la casa Saotome-Tendo.

* * *

Gustan dejar un ¿Reviews?...


	2. Chapter 2

Amor Inesperado.

Holiguiis mi gente... aqui con otro chapter... mi segundo chapter de este fic... Este fic esta hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

* * *

_**Chapter-2:Conociendose uno mismo.**_

**-Entonces... dices que fuistes a buscar a tu hermano Yukio, lo lanzaste hasta su casa y tomaste el lugar de él en la pelea...-**resumio lo que le habia contado la pelirroja.

**-Hai, yo soy su hermana gemela Yuki...-**mintio, sabia que seria mal mentirle a la chica que le gusta, pero no soportaria la verguenza.

**-Oye Yuki-chan ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-**pregunta la chica de ojos ámbar.

**-Cual...-**sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojas.

**-Como te salve, no seria bueno que me invites algo...-**emboso una hermosa sonrisa adornando su piel palida.

**-Pe... pero no ttenfo...-**sacudio su cabeza**-Digo... no tengo efectivo...-**dijo chocando sus dedos indices nerviosa(nervioso).

**-No te preocupes amiga, vamos a tu casa...-**señala el horizonte, pero Yuki le corrigio el dedo señalando el oriente**-Vamos...-**empieza a dar largos pasos, parace una niña a lo que se refiere de comida.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Una cuadra antes de que llegaran al Templo, la nariz de Okono da advertencias que no llegue al Templo:

**-Una pregunta ¿Tú mamá cocina bien?-**pregunto la semidemonio.

**-Etto... en aparencia y olor es hermoso, pero en el sabor... no es tan bueno que digamos...-**como aparto la mirada y retomo a la de la chica ya se habia marchado para llegar al templo**-¿Como logra correr tan rápida? Parece que vuela...-**al terminar de decir eso, saca sus habilidades marciales para alcanzar a la chica.

Al fin llega, se saca los zapatos, logra divisar la cocina, pero en vez de vea a su mamá hacer un desastre y veneno para matar a media famlia se encuentra con la chica de ojos ámbar, agregando un poco aqui y una pisca alla, lo que le sorprende a su familia:

**-Yuki...-**mira a su hijo transformado en chica**-Cha, Es la primera vez que traes a una amiga de la escuela... ¡Y en el primer día!...-**grito su madre de cabellos azulados como ella(él).

Si tenia que admitirlo.

Él era muy popular en la escuela, pero no se reintegraba mucho.

Y esta era la primera vez que trai una chica que no fuera hijo de conocidos, sus hermanas miraban a la chica y luego a su hermana(hermano) mayor, aplicaron un gesto picaro, provocabdo el sonrojo de ella(él):

**-¿Qué tanto me miran?-**preguntocon cierto enfado.

**-¿Cómo se llama, Nee-chan...?-**esas palabras resonaron en sus adentros.

Como detestaba que lo llamaran "Nee-chan'', ella no era chica... digo él no era chica. La mirada de sus hermanas esperaban, mirar esos pares iguales de ojos castaños como su madre y pelinegras, con esos ojitos de "Es una hermosa chica, Nee-chan". Su concentracción de imaginarselas que se perdian en algún lugar y lo unico que que repetian era el axulio de su "Nee-chan'':

**-Me llamo Okono T. Higurashi... Es un placer...-**hizo una reverencia y entrego a cada uno el platillo que mejoro la hanyou.

**-¿Que tenia de malo mi crema de champiñones?-**pregunto la señora de la casa.

**-Bueno señora, se muy bien que la crema de champiñones no se le hecha vinagre, canela y mucho menos birutas de lapiz...-**un sonrojo le invadio en el rostro de la peliazul.

**-Akane, no te pongas asi, puede que no seas la mejor concinera...-**inquirio el pelinegro de unos 30.

**-Pero...-**

**-Espera aun no termino, ni la mejor en artes marciales, ni la más valiente, ni...-**empezo a señalar con los dedos cuantos desperfectos tenia su querida esposa (Ese Ranma, sigue igual XD).

**-Ramna...-**voltio y vio a su esposa con un alma demoniaca acompañada de que aun tiene pavor desde que se conocieron, la escoba (Let's Go Ranma \\(•o•)/).

**-Hable de más...-**muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Y así empezo una de sus tipicas peleas, ignoraban el comportamiento rutinario de sus pades menos la invitada, miraba con suma atención el comportamiento de esos dos:

_**-Y yo que pensaba que mis padres tenian problemas...-**_miro a Yuki**-Yuki-Chan ¿Donde esta el baño?, quiero cambiarme estoy muy sucia...-**un sonrojo inmeso adueño las mejillas de ella.

Ella muy bien sabia que le daba una extrema pena preguntar eso, aunque fuera muy insignificante. Yuki señalo que arriba, ella más rapido que un rayo fue directo al baño.

Le daba mucha pena estar en un baño desconocido, era demasiado penosa, comenzo a desabrochar boton por boton el uniforme de la escuela, su gorro morado estaba en el tocador, con un liston amarro todo el cabello bicolor que aportaba, el peinado oculto sus orejas al momento, la llave escurria agua caliente.

Al fin que la tina se lleno introdujo su cuerpo con su mo cuidado, dejando que el agua se encargara de quitarle todo el lodo, tierra y pasto, no solo de al defender a Yuki-Chan, tambien de diversas batallas que estuvo en la epoca feudal, ¿Quien diria que tambien aportaba poderes de sacerdotisa?

_Al ser la primogenita tienes esos poderes de sacerdotisa y de demonio._

_Hay una gran posibilidad que cualquier demonio o humano te dese, ya que aportas tanta belleza pura como de demonio._

_Hay que tener cuidado a toda costa, el mal puede estar un paso adelante aunque no lo sepas._

**-Boberias-**expulso de su boca.

Estuvo dispuesta a salir de la tina, pero la puerta se abrio, dejando ver a Yuki-Chan. Se quedo petrificada por el cuerpo de la chica sin notar para nada sus orejas por el peinado y el vapor que emanaba:

**-Descuida ya termine, ya te puedes duchar...-**se puso la bata y paso por alto a Yuki petrifica con sangre en la nariz.

Sacudio la cabeza con fruscalidad, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba petrificado, por embobarse de las curvas de una desconcida?.

Eso era.

Una completa desconocida. Lo unico hasta ahora sabia que se llama Okono T. Higurashi, no sabia su apellido paterno, sabe cocinar bien (Mucho Mejor que su madre se puede decir) y que tiene un cuerpo envidiable.

Basta.

Sacudio su cabeza, no podia creer que fuera tan sexoso, maldito Haposai, maldito dia en que llego a su cumpleaños no solo a acosar a su madre y su padre (Obvio, siempre me pregunto algo ¿Si Haposai sabe que Ranma se transforma en mujer, porque lo acosa?) le regalo una revista pornografica.

Hasta hace poco queria tener una novia de cuerpo tan envidiable como la chica de la pagina 21, pero ahora con su encuentro con esa desconocida, tiene el cuerpo más envidiable que cualquier revista que tenia a la mano y hasta su cuerpo de chica.

Despejo su mente sumergiendose en la tina caliente, pero los pensamiento surgieron tan de repente.

_La arte marcial es fundamental para ser fuerte._

_La técnica más eficaz es tener una motivación para entrenar._

_Nunca rendirse y tener a alguien en el corazon es mejor que ser fuerte y estar solo._

Volvio a la superficie, logrando respirar nuevamente una gran bocanada de aire, su cabello azulado recupero ademas de su piel tostada herencia de su padre, no perdio tanto tiempo en salir de esa tina llena de frustaciones, tanto como las de él como las de ella.

Se puso un pantalon chino negro, con una toalla secaba su cabello mientras caminaba rumbo a su cuarto que ahora estaba pintado por el atardecer, posiblemente Okono se habia marchado.

Respiro con mucho alivio, pero su mente se lleno nuevamente de frustacion, ELLA NO LO SABE Y ES MEJOR ASI, se repetia varias veces a la cabeza. Abrio la puerta y lo que pudo divisar logro que su nariz le sangra de nuevo.

Okono estaba en su cama, recostada mirando el techo color blanco, perdiendose en sus pensamientos, solo aportaba la falda del colegio, las medias, pero su blusa de colegiala ¿Donde Carajos estaba?, ella solo aportaba el brassier **negro **que podia cubrir esos senos palidos.

Maldita sea, ¿Por que carajos lenceria negra?, existe diversos colores y tenia que aportar el negro. Al fin ella decidio voltear la mirada.

Un infinito silencio eterno invadio el lugar. Mierda, Mierda, ¿Quien rayos se creia Okono T. Higurashi, para estar en el cuarto de Yukio Saotome Tendo?.

La chica al fin reacciono, con todo el rojo invadiendo su cara, logro llegar rapitamente en un parpadeo al extremo de el cuarto donde se encontraba unos cajones y arriba de ellos estaba la playera colegiala:

**-Lo siento demasiado...-**agarro su mochila que estaba a un lado de dichos cajones, salto asi la ventana.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Salio volando casi por la ventana. Cobarde. Se repetia en la mente la hanyou de las epocas. Podia luchar con miles de monstruos, demonios y otras cosa, pero enfrentarse al ver el torso desnudo de un desconocido que solo se dirigia para terminar de cambiar en **su **cuarto y encontra a ella con el brassier en su cama.

_**-Mierda, pensara que soy atrevida-**_se decia en la mente.

Su manera de huir ante esa situación le amargaba el orgullo, al fin logro recuperar el aliento y llegar a su casa, pero primero que nada necesitaba despejar su mente, y ¿Por que no ir un rato a la epoca de su padre?.

Se disponia hacerlo, pero le llego en claro que tenia tarea, maldita sea, no podria ir a la epoca de su padre hasta que sea fin de semana y despejar sus frustaciones detruyendo monstruos, vaya manera de alejarse de los problemas.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Se quedo en shock, ¿Por que lo odia tanto el destino?.

Primero que nada le toco nacer con el defecto de su vida, que al tocar el agua se vuelve mujer y con el agua caliente se recupera.

Segundo tenia que despues de varios meses de alimentarse de la leche de su madre, ahora tenia que aprender a comer, vaya primera comida que le toco, como extrañara la leche materna.

Tercero al cumplir los 2 años su padre comenzo a entrenarlo como mula sin mecate las artes marciales, es bueno en eso, pero realmente no llama demasiado la atencion.

Cuarto al cumplir los 5 empezo a convertirse en el hermano mayor, vaya hermano mayor que lo llamaban Nee-chan, lo detesta.

Quinto al cumplir los 7 comenzo a tener una loca fanatica, cuyo nombre es Kumiko la cual es la hija de Shampoo y Mousse, maldita sea, no lo deja ni siquiera para ir al baño, hablando de eso, ella ¿Donde estaba?, recupero la memoria, ella vuelve hasta dentro de dos meses... bueno no hay que desubircarse.

Sexto y el más importante hasta ahora, habia conocido una chica completamente distinta a las que conocia, de una belleza extrañamente hermosa, y ahora no la volveria a ver por su orgullo.

Asi de simple, el necesitaba un gran explicación el ¿Por que mierda estaba en su cuarto y en brassier?, en cierto momento le parecio algo molesto ya tenia mucho con Kumiko para que resulte que sea tambien Okono una chica tambien acosadora.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Ya habia pasado una semana entera y se toparon.

Un sonrojo le invadio a la chica, esas mejillas parecian que siempre iban de colores, cosa que para él era muy tierno:

**-Lo... Lo siento...-**dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia.

**-¿Por qué te disculpas?-**parecia que no queria preguntar esa osada pregunta que le quemaban los nervios desde ese "incidente".

**-Pense que era el cuarto de Yuki-Chan,... ¿Eres fan de Sonohra?-**pregunto la chica ya que al fin de en cuenta esa banda era casi desconocida .

**-Etto...-**se rasco la nuca, era fan de ellos, pero...**-No so...-**como si la respuesta fuera adivinada.

**-Okay, lo entiendo, pense que encontraria a alguien que tuviera mis gustos raros...-**¿raros?, no lo son, solo que son diferentes que los demas.

**-No solo me gusta, me fascina sus canciones...-**solto una pequeña risa.

**-Wow... nunca crei llegar a conocer a alguien que conociera esa clase de música...-**dijo como si alguien al fin comprediera sus gustos.

**-Oye nunca digas nunca, por cierto ¿Te gusta...-**no logro completar la frase.

**-Narcista por exelencia ¿Te suena?-**quien diria alguien que comprende de distintos gustos.

**-Genial una Fan-Panda... ¿Te gustaria escuchar musica al salir de clases?-**pregunto.

Esperen, rebobinen y poner pausa. Le estaba pidiendo una cita a la chica que al parecer era inalcazable por muchos. Ese pasillo no estaba tan lleno, pero al momento en que la chica asistio el rumor corrio como polvora.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

**-¿Cuando me iba decir que salen los dos?-**pregunto la chica que era amiga tanto de Okono como de Yukio.

**-No estamos saliendo, Momo...¿Quien te dijo semejante mentira?-**pregunto la chica de pelibiocolor.

**-Los vieron saliendo muy juntitos en el pasillo del norte ocho pasos de la de quimica, lado de los bebederos...-**eso es demasiado informacion para procesar hasta como para una chica que tiene la misma maña de su padre de perderse.

**-Solo escuchabamos música por ahora, Momo...-**dijo el peliazul a un lado de las chicas.

**-Me tengo que ir, Sayonara...-**al perderse de vista la aportadora de ojos ámbar, comenzo el interrogatorio.

**-¿Como qué por ahora, Yukio-sama?-**se acerco peligrosamente a muchacho.

**-Pues si, Momo... yo...-**trago saliva, es dificil decir eso y con el orgullo elevado**-Yo... yo... m...me en... enamore de ella...-**silencio y grande despues de decir eso.

**-Kyaaaaa... Es genial... Al fin terminaste enamorado de ella...-**empezo a brincar muy emocionada, se le dibujo una sonrisa a Yukio, ver a su mejor amiga que lo apoya es mucho**-Pero...-**su energia desaparecio y la sonrisa se desvanecio**-Okono ya esta enamorada de alguien...-**esas palabras cayeron como plomo en su panza.

**-L... Le gusta alguien...-**se vio cabizbajo**-¿Quien es?-**pregunto si podria saber con quien se enfrenta por el corazon de la chica haria lo imposible.

**-Solo se que le lleva 8 años a Okono, se llama Shippo, dice que es un "amigo" de su padre, pero hasta ahi...-**Madre mia, solo saber eso no es suficiente para llegar a ese corazon que ya estaba bajo dominio de una persona mucho mayor que él**-... Pero descuida, te prometo que investigare hasta saber donde vive y el numero del telefono, logras tener el corazon de Okono T. Higurashi en tus manos, te lo prometo hermano-**tener una amiga asi de intensa que se preocupa por ti puede ser peligroso, ya que puede que ella se puede quemar con la llama de la pasión de conseguir algo y es el momento de hechar agua.

Al momento de hechar agua, su ropa totalmente mojada, se retorcia entre la ropa humeda un pequeño cerdo color negro, tenia un hermoso moño de estilo tigreado. Yukio agarro la ropa mojada y lo puso en la mochila de su amiga de la infancia:

**-Deberias de moderar tus llamas de pasion, tuve que ir por agua para apagarte...-**el cerdo fruncio el ceño, paso siguiente es agarrarla para llevarla a su casa.

Empezo a caminar, pensando cual seria la mejor manera de conquistar a esa chica que pinta de colores sus mejillas cuando anda sumamente feliz, el cerdo decia algo en su idioma, parecia que queria entablar una conversacion, eso despues lo verian.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Espero que les haya gustado...

Vero:Que pasara despues...

Vivis:En el siguiente capitulo...

Inuyasha llega y no solo, sino con toda la familia T. Higurashi...

Vero:Okono intenta que no la descubran, pero Yukio sospecha...

Vivis:Y todo por un ensayo de ¿Quien es tu heroe?...

Esperemos que dejen reviews...


	3. Chapter 3

Amor Inesperado

Holiguiiss mi gente… bastante tiempo sin hacer este chapter… que puedo decir… me gusta ser enigmática y llevarme las cosas con tiempo… aunque es cosa diferente porque soy desesperada… bueno a lo que íbamos con esto… Este fic. Esta hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten…

* * *

_**Chapter-3: Ensayo, fiesta y un gran escape…**_

* * *

―**No se te hace de lo más raro esto, ****Okono****―**exclamó el peli azul señalando una fotografía.

― **¿Dé que hablas?―**se acercó y observo la fotografía con gran atención, logrando que tragará duro**―Papá―**susurró por debajo.

Miró el gravado de la fotografía, era unos años antes que la preparatoria se juntara con la secundaria que asistía su madre de joven. Claramente decía…

_Teatro de la Primavera del año 1997_

_Panaberto Pecopón y Lord Piloncillo pelean por el amor de Brillo Escarlata._

―**Okono, ¿Te encuentras bien?―**chasqueo los dedos enfrente de los ojos de la chica hibrida**― ¿Panaberto Pecopón? No te suena que ese tipo se toma demasiado en serio el teatro y parece un tarado…―**ojala nunca hubiera dicho eso.

― **¿Qué dijiste?―**exclamó molesta.

―**Parece un afeminado ese chico de traje rojo, o sería mejor el término de un falso impostor de Papá Noel…**

―**Cállate, Yukio, ¿no se te hace familiar?****―**responde furiosa y se larga de ese lugar.

Miró con más detenimiento la foto, esos dientes de caninos muy parecidos a ella, ese cabello plateado que era muy similar a ella y esos ojos color ámbar salvajes… ¡Oh, Mierda! Acababa de insultar al padre de la chica que le gusta, ¿Cómo mierda se le paso por la mente hacer semejante estupidez?

Tocaron el timbre y como siempre, había una fila larga detrás de la chica hibrida, ignoro con gran fuerza de un guerrero al joven de las artes marciales:

―**Gracias por el ensayo Kaki, la siguiente es Okono T. ****Higurashi****―**la chica hibrida se levantó nerviosa.

―**Mi ensayo a la persona que admiró, es… Mi padre…―**un sonrojo del tamaño de un puente se estampó en su cara.

― **¿Tú padre, T. Higurashi?―**preguntó extrañada la maestra.

―**Sé que muchos lo hicieron de famosos artistas, de grandes personas que te quitan el aliento o incluso de grandes personajes de la historia…―**sonrió ante lo dicho, su padre era parte de la historia**―Pero les contare porque mi padre es una persona de admirar…**

**Mis padres se conocieron muy jóvenes, nunca estuve en sus planes, fue básicamente una sorpresa de parte de mi madre, pero para mí papá era una alegría grande. Él al ser una persona solitaria y con el corazón roto por los años supo que tenía una meta para mí ser un gran padre…**

**Me defendió mucho, sabía que me tenía que proteger a costas de muchos peligros que me rodeaban, pero también me dejaba experimentar cosas grandiosas… me logró defender y apoyar en todo...**

* * *

_****Flash Back****_

―_**Pero papá, no lo lograre―**__exclamó una pequeña rindiéndose de usar el arco._

―_**Okono, debes de hacer, confió en ti y sé que lo puede lograr―**__exclamó el hibrido._

_Apunto su arco con grandes fuerzas, estaba exhausta, no sabía el por qué su padre la obligaba hacer fuerte, pero debía. Lanzó la flecha con gran determinación, se escapó con el viento, trazando la trayectoria un árbol que lo derribo por el poder espiritual, sus ojos se agrandaron por el impacto que lograron sus poderes._

―_**Lo vez no fue tan difícil―**__le despeino el cabello bicolor con su mano__**―Tienes demasiado poder a pesar de tener 5―**__exclamó orgulloso su padre._

_La niña se sonroja por lo cariñoso que logró ser su padre ese día, por lo general siempre la protegía de casi todo, pero ese día cambio, cuando en sus pequeñas manos se le otorgó un arco y las flechas, su padre la acompaño._

_****…****_

* * *

**Hacer más fuerte cada vez, saber que puedo lograr hacer muchas cosas si me lo propongo, a no rendirme para nada, saber qué puedo hacer sin ninguna excusa…**

* * *

_****…****_

―_**Me duele mucho el cuerpo―**__exclamó la pequeña exhausta por el entrenamiento corporal._

― _**¿Qué excusa más ridícula?―**__la pequeña lo mira__**―Las personas pueden tener demasiadas excusas, ser cobarde y estar cansado de hacer lo mismo, yo lo hago para que te puedas defender de las amenazas…―**__la niña se incorporó poco a poco__**―No hay que ser cobardes Okono y eso lo debes de saber muy bien…―**__la niña se pone en pose de batalla._

―_**Estoy lista―**__susurró la niña que ahora aportaba 7._

―_**Nunca lo estarás, siempre hay que estar alerta para todo**__―exclamó el hibrido y comenzó a lanzarle madera para que ella lo destrozará con sus garras._

_****…****_

* * *

**Aunque en muchas ocasiones logre enfadarme con él…**

_****…****_

* * *

_Se miran asesinamente, solo queda un tazón de ramen, ahora tiene 13, con grandes habilidades se pelean por el tazón, pero el ganador siempre era su padre._

―_**Suerte para la próxima, Okono―**__exclamó burlón su padre._

―_**Mamá…―**__gritó la chica furiosa._

―_**Inuyasha…―**__dijo Kagome mientras preparaba un té._

―_**Sí Kagome…―**__respondió el aportador de ojos ámbar._

―_**Abajo―**__hace falta decir que se estampó contra el suelo de madera, mientras que la chica reía sin parar._

_****Fin de Flash Back****_

* * *

**Él siempre estará para mí cuando lo necesité.**

Finalizó logrando que muchas chicas lloraran de alegría por el ensayo de Okono.

* * *

―**Enserio lo lamento, no sabía que era tu padre―**la chica solo lo volteó a ver de una manera indiferente y despiadada.

―**Eso no es excusa, no…―**detuvo su monologo cuando percibió un olor familiar.

Mierda, mierda y doblemente mierda, ese olor era de su familia. No estamos hablando de su tío o de su abuela, hablamos de sus hermanos pequeños, su madre y de su padre. Joder. Si a veía hablando con un muchacho Yukio estaría en muchos problemas.

Estaba molesta, pero no tanto para que su padre castrara a su amigo, además lo hizo sin pesar en las consecuencias, agarro de la mano a su amigo y se fue corriendo a más no poder, tenía que pensar en algo rápido. Mientras tanto la pequeña familia, si se podría decir pequeña, ya que aportaba con seis hermanos pequeños y con ella eran siete.

Vestían de manera formal, Kagome se había tomado todas las precauciones para que no llamará la atención, ya que si lo hacían Okono se daría cuenta y arruinarían la sorpresa, ya que hoy era el cumpleaños de la chica hibrida, que por lo consiguiente muchos de sus hijos tenían pañoletas, moños o gorras ocultando sus lindas orejas, menos tres de sus hijos que eran totalmente humanos por las consecuencia de ser concedidos en "Luna Nueva":

―**Vamos apresuren el paso…―**comentaba algo apresurado el padre de los pequeños.

―**No me gusta estar en el mundo donde vive Onee-chan―**exclamo un niño algo parecido a su padre, pero con cabello totalmente azabache.

―**Sé que no te gusta, pero ella decidió estar aquí y hay que apoyarla en su decisión…―**menciono la madre del pequeño.

―**Esas son tonterías, solo quiere estar lejos de la apoca de donde proviene para desatender sus obligaciones…**

―**Abajo…―**y obviamente el hibrido visito el suelo, pero no solo.

Al no mencionar su nombre, sus hijos también lo visitaron de diferentes maneras por llevarlos en diferentes lugares sus "Collares de obediencia", lo que Kagome pudo notar:

―**Lo siento hijitos míos… solo iba hacer para su padre―**comento ruborizada con una gota resbalando en la sien.

* * *

―**Okono ¿Te encuentras bien?―**pregunto el joven de cabello azul.

―**Sí, solo me tropecé…―**comento la hibrida** ―**_**Mentira, mamá uso el conjuro y no dijo el nombre… ¡Mierda!―**_sacudió su cabello y su ropa totalmente sucia.

― **¿A dónde vamos?**

―**Me debes un plato de ramen…―**el joven solo asistió ya sabía porque se merecía pagarle un plato de comida a la chica.

* * *

―**Me puedes decir ¿Quién carajos es él?―**comento el padre de la chica hibrida.

Okono no lo culpaba que estaba tan molesto. Parecía que todo estaba en cámara lenta, se había ocultado junto con el joven en una cabina de fotos, claro que se tomaron fotos ya que no podían resistirse el hecho de hacer tonterías, pero todo se fue abajo. Literalmente ya que su padre tumbo la cabina y salieron los dos en una forma muy comprometedora:

―**Corre―**susurro la chica**― ¡Qué corras, Yukio!―**el joven reacciono y se echó a correr.

Pero no porque la chica se lo pidió, sino que era más bien perseguido por el padre de la chica que sujetaba el estuche de una katana… posiblemente no estaba vació y de adorno en la mano de su padre:

―**Ya verás…―**saca rápidamente la katana de su estuche y se convierte en una enorme arma **―Viento…**

― **¡Papá, Abajo!―**al gritar el conjuro, su padre revisó el piso con su cara **― ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!****―**y básicamente para ¿qué cuento las múltiples visitas al suelo?

* * *

―**Lo siento, papá… No quería enviarte muchas veces al suelo… Ahora déjame presentártelo―**el hibrido al momento en que su hija agarro la mano del joven más alto que ella**―Papá, él es Yukio Saotome-Tendo…**

―**Mucho gusto señor…―**le extiende la mano para saludar.

―**Llámame Señor Taisho―**aprieta su mano fuerte y lo jalo al borde de acercarse a su oído**―Espero que andes caminando con cuidado, porque si le haces daño a mi querida Okono, te dejare…**

―**Papá ¿puedes dejar de amenazarlo?―**pregunto la chica con una gota resbalando en la sien**―Además solo somos buenas amigos, como tú lo eres con el tío Miroku―**comento feliz.

Valla ejemplo saco para decir que el muchacho peli-azul solo eran amigos, comparando la amistad que tiene su padre con el monje pervertido. Después de una larga explicación sobre el incidente la chica reflexiono…:

― **¿Por qué están aquí?―**pregunto la chica peli-blanco y negro.

―**Por tú cumpleaños… ¿Por qué más tonta?―**con sus nudillos despeino el cabello de su cachorra.

―**Por tanto alboroto se me había olvidado que hoy era mi cumpleaños…―**la chica se acomodó la gorra**―Yukio ¿Adónde vas?―**mascullo al ver que le joven se dirigía a la salida.

― **¿No te vas a quedar a celebrar?―**pregunto con curiosidad Kagome.

―**No, es que mi madre posiblemente me está esperando… Te veo más tarde―**la chica asistió y el joven salió.

―**Al fin se fue… Bueno ya me estaba dando calor―**todos los que aportaban gorra, moños y cachuchas se las quitaron dejando ver unas hermosas orejas de perro.

Mientras que la familia celebraba el cumplimiento de años de Okono. Un joven estaba caminando en el barandal en dirección hacia a la escuela; se dirigió a la puerta, entró a su salón y busco debajo de su butaca. Ahí admiraba el pequeño presente cuidadosamente envuelto en papel China y adornado con un moño bicolor idéntico al cabello de la chica.

Suspiro frustrado, se le había olvidado todo el regalo por el asunto que la chica estaba molesta con él. Con algo de suerte se lo daría mañana…

* * *

Vero: En el próximo chapter…

Vivis: Okono viaja a la época por el hecho de ser fin de Semana…

Pero no viaja sola…

¿Gustan reviews?


End file.
